To watch the bridges burn
by kcblackstar
Summary: Yassen has met three Riders, one he killed and one he lost and Yassen want's to make sure the third doesn't follow 'that' family tradition but even he thinks some of his methods are questionable at best.
1. Warnings and a solute

Disclaimer: Not mine but a girl can wish.

Warning; may cause confusion, hatred of author and temporary insanity.

As long as you do not have these symptoms… I'm doing my job wrong.

Author's note: I would give you a better warning but I really don't know where this is headed os i may change the rating later on, my bunny just took my keyboard off me and is now baring his teeth at me so I'm off to hide in a corner away from The Evil Board Stealing Plot Bunny TM run's off.

Yassen sat on the rooftop across from the Rider household watching Alex in his room.

Yassen had been watching Alex since he had supposedly died and was alarmed at how much young Alex had changed to the extent that he was no longer _young_ Alex.

The first time he had seen Alex he had been reminded of how much he looked like John, Alex had even acted like him, both had an uneasiness about them like they where secretly fighting an inner battle and felt uncomfortable in there own skin although that could be credited to the fact that they where spies, Yassen thought that was unlikely.

Yassen had loved John, as a mentor, a brother in arms, a lover and especially as a confident, John had even, after some time told Yassen the truth about who he really was but it hadn't stopped them.

John had questioned what that made him but they both knew that what they had was not going to last, they were just fighting off the loneliness together, they had no true feelings towards each other, John because he really did love his wife despite what he did and Yassen because he thought someone without a soul couldn't love anyone.

Yassen was deeply heart broken to see John's son suffer the way that John had at the hands of MI5 and had tried to discourage Alex from continuing this line of work.

He had hoped that by showing his face to Alex that he would scare him-after all he had just killed his uncle-or had at least prayed that Blunt would realise his mistake but alas that idea had failed.

Alex was in to deep to wilfully pull out and Blunt ether didn't care or didn't notice the pattern that occurs with Riders and him, that as upon meeting Yassen both Ian and John had died, Yassen hoped this was not a tradition they passed to young Alex.

Yassen would have sacrificed his life to spare young Alex the pain that John had went through if he could have and he didn't want to lose Alex any more than he had lost John.

He knew young Alex was ensnared and for a fleeting few minutes up on the roof after the stormbreaker incident Yassen had entertained the idea of taking Alex with him and protecting him but even as he thought it he knew that it was the wrong thing to do, Alex could only have survived in Yassen's world as long as John did.

This life of espionage was not the life for this young child so he had left young Alex on the roof with a warning and a solute hoping young Alex would have a better life than John did, hoping that they never meet again but knowing they would.

Yassen only wished young Alex would be prepared for this new world he-like his dad before him-was trust into.


	2. Stupid idea

Ok since people have been kind enough to review I thought for this fic I'll reply so here goes:

**Anonymous-chic**Sorry about the mistakes and if anyone would be willing to Beta this feel free to PM me.

**liz22463**Thanks and If Alex stop's being Alex I give you permission to send Yassen after me. He he ;)

**Taylor5795**don't we all? Yassen is great and what I've said about Alex also applies to Yassen.

**Blind by Darkness**I would love to answer your question but I really don't know I'm just writing this as it comes but it a good idea so:

A question to you lot should this be a Yassen/Alex fic?

The second time Yassen had seen Alex, he had changed so much, he had lost his innocence and to Yassen it was clear that Alex was different, new.

Yassen was pretty sure that was when he stopped calling Alex _young_ it just didn't fit anymore, didn't sound right, for such tender years Alex looked so much older.

Yassen also at that point stopped comparing Alex and John as despite the fact that John had chosen this life it was never his life, it was his job and he treated it as such which ultimately was his downfall.

He thought that he could quit it and come home and it had cost him his life, his wife's life and the happiness of his son.

Alex was different, Alex knew this was no job and knew that he couldn't run away from it and never tried, he had however seen enough sense to try and escape from MI6.

Sitting next to Cray, Yassen had watched Alex with the girl, Sabrina and noticed that all the things he did where merely to reassure her as if she was a startled animal and also noticed how little Alex truly cared for her despite the feelings she clearly felt for him.

All the things that had happened to Alex had made him strong, brave and capable of showing non of the fear he felt but it had cost him his ability to love, his ability to let someone in and it would eventually would take his happiness away to unless Yassen did something.

Yassen knew that 'he' couldn't take Alex away from MI6 it would have raised to many questions from himself, Alex and more importantly SCORPIA and MI6-after all he is a ruthless killer.

The only person who could take Alex away from everyone was Alex but how to get him to leave voluntarily and stop MI6 from coming after him that was the problem.

Eventually the choice was taken away on Air Force One and Yassen had done the only thing he could think of, a stupid idea maybe but the only one he could think of in his current predicament he had sent him off to SCORPIA.

In Yassen's defence it had made sense at the time after all he had figured they would actually keep him in malagosto for a while and Yassen would have a good way of keeping a eye on Alex without threat of his death until Yassen could figure out how to get Alex out of this mess.

How was Yassen meant to know that his plan would backfire and leave Alex with a serious injury?

But even to Yassen that was a step to far there was no longer time to think and consider the options and consequences he had to act now especially while everyone thought he was dead.


	3. Shadows

This chapter makes this story the most word wise that I have written and I've only just started which is amazing so thanks to those that have reviewed so far it helps a lot. This is also the quickest that I've written at I mean in 6 days I've written 3 chap's which is super fast so thanks again. ;)

Big thanks to **Stormkeeper818****vampassassin****OrionPendragon**and **Taylor5795** for the reviews

**Dragon Rider of Alagaesia** As requested I have tried to make it longer but I'm sorry if the chap's are too short but I'm not use to writing long story's and as for Yassen and Alex talking that won't be happening for another chap or two sorry :s

**Blind by Darkness** thanks glad you think so that was the reason I had went into the past and I hope you like this chap

OK the vote so far is 3-1 for making this a Yassen/Alex story me I don't mind ether way but if it does become one it won't actually mention anything explicit as I am rubbish at that just so you know and now to the chap

**YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX **

Yassen sat on the rooftop across from the Rider household watching Alex in his room.

Yassen had come up with a plan, which hopefully would work better than the last one. He had been finalising the details over the last month and now the only thing left to do was to get Alex, which was turning out to be the most difficult part.

Yesterday Yassen had went into Alex's house and upon sweeping it for bugs had found 12, hidden in almost every room in the house. The only two rooms that didn't have any where Alex's and Ian's room's.

Yassen had expected no less but if MI6 were keeping that much of an eye on Alex this plan would become ten times harder and even more so if Yassen couldn't get Alex to agree to come with him but he was a contract killer and Yassen had done harder jobs.

Yassen was certain this would work, this had to work for Alex's sake as well as his.

Since Yassen was already dead he was easy but Yassen had to come up with a way to get Alex to meet him then to come with him _then_ to get him away from MI6 without arousing to much suspicion.

This is why Yassen is sitting on the roof across from Alex's room at two in the morning watching Alex sleep. What he was suppose to be doing was trying to find a way to talk with Alex but unfortunately it was becoming hard to do with Alex within Yassen's sight.

Alex looked extremely peaceful while asleep, he lost the closed off posture and the almost constant serious expression in favour of a completely relaxed looking position and a calm face with even a slight smile, Alex looked happy.

Yassen at that moment made his second vow to Alex right then; no matter what Yassen would try as hard as possible to get Alex to look like that when he was awake or if possible make him really smile.

Yassen slowly arose and got off the roof it was time to pay an old acquaintance a visit.

This time next week Alex Rider and Yassen Gregorovich will have completely disappeared from right under MI6's noses and there was no one who could stop that.

**YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX **

Alex slowly got up from his bed, for the last few mornings he had been waking earlier than normal and had spent the last two days looking over his shoulder. Alex was certain that someone was watching him but unlike when he has been on a mission he wasn't concerned.

Alex doubted that it was someone from the 'Bank' as if it was Alex would have gotten agitated about two seconds after they started to watch him.

It also helped that even though he had been getting up earlier Alex had been having good dreams like the ones he used to have when Ian was still alive and had come home. When he woke Alex always felt safe and protected and he was sure it had something to do with the person that had been watching him.

Yesterday when Alex had come home he noticed there was a familiar smell in his room that wasn't there earlier when he had left. Alex had first asked Jack if it had been her in his room but Jack had said that she had been out shopping all morning so she hadn't had time to clean.

Alex had quickly come to the conclusion that whoever had been following him had entered his house and had even when into his room. Alex was starting to get bad feelings about his mystery guest.

Alex already knew that his watcher was keeping an eye on him when he was asleep so he decided the best option was to catch them at night so as normal that night he went to bed but he set his phone to vibrate and set the alarm for half one which meant he would wake about an hour after Jack went to bed the perfect time to catch mystery watchers.

**YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX **

Alex was slowly roused from his sleep by his phone. As he woke up more he remembered the reason he was waking up so early and purposefully tried to pretend to be asleep.

By the time Alex was fully awake Alex was certain that his watcher was outside and could see the shadow of them that was cast by the waxing gibbous moon that by tomorrow would be full.

From what Alex could see from the shadow his watcher was a man who was reasonably built and was sitting on the roof across from Alex's house. After about ten minutes the figure slowly rose and started to move, Alex jumped out of his bed and raced to his window hoping to catch a glimpse of the man.

Scanning the house Alex caught sight of the man, he was gracefully coming down the building with well practiced ease so whoever was Alex's watcher he had done this before Alex wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Alex couldn't see any clear features but as he turned to leave Alex did notice one thing is watcher of his had eye's that were like they were carved out of ice they where that blue. For the second time since he was first watched Alex got a big sense of déjà vu Alex was sure he had seen those eyes somewhere just like he was sure he had smelt that smell before.

Whoever his watcher was Alex swore he would confront him tomorrow it was time for his watcher to come out of the shadows.

A/N: sorry to say but my house is getting some refurbishments done so I won't get back on the computer till Monday so then next chapter won't be on till Tuesday or Wednesday.


	4. Snipet

****

Author's note:

Sorry this took so long my computer gave up on me and I lost what I had written. Which is why I'm writing this in a library shhh. lol I think i jinxed this by saying how quickly I had been writing :S

Thanks for the reviews guys.

This is just a small snippet the next chappie will be up in a few days.

****

YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX

The next day Yassen followed Alex to School or rather went to his school and waited for Alex to get there-he learned a long time ago that trying to follow a bike through a busy city was a dumb idea.

When he saw Alex he knew immediately something was up. There was dark patched under his eye's and his back was hunched, Alex was tired which was odd as he had been sleeping fine when Yassen had left the only thing that would keep Alex awake was...

Yassen blood began to boil if that stupid, pathetic excuse for a defense agency had called Alex in again there will be hell to pay. There was no way he was going to let some us less 'suit' make Alex go on another mission, Alex Rider deserved better and Yassen was going to make sure he got it.

****

YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX


	5. Ice

Thanks for the reveiws and a extra big one to** Blind by Darkness**

**YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX**

It was official Alex was having a bad day. First his suspicion about Ice-that's what Alex is calling him now, with eye's that colour of blue who wouldn't-where confirmed and after that revaluation he had a bout of insomnia then as it turned out because of that Alex had just received his first detention for sleeping in class. This was definitely not Alex's day.

It wasn't until lunch though that the day got down right weird.

He had been sitting with Tom and a few mates that he was amazed he still had. It was normal, average and it was driving him insane because his friend's were laughing and joking about and all he could think about was the fact that he was no longer being watched be Ice.

Where the hell was he?

As soon as the thought crossed his mind Alex inwardly cringed.That was it, everyone else would be upset when they found out they were being watched. Alex, Alex was upset when he wasn't being watched. It was just, that when he was being watched by Ice Alex felt secure,safe and without that he was starting to feel vulnerable and Alex hated it.

Where are you Ice?

**YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX**

Yassen was starting to notice a pattern, this was the second time in so many hours that he had sat on a roof watching someone, only the two people he was watching now where nothing like Alex.

Alan Blunt and Tulip Jones where sitting in there office talking to an employee it looked so normal, so boring, Yassen smirked this was the head of the 'dreaded' MI6. Yassen was disappointed, it had been far to easy to reach this place he though the HQ would have been a little more secure but no he was sitting in one of the ajasent roofs looking straight at Blunt if he had chosen he could kill him right hear right now too the delight of criminals everywhere.

Yassen's plan unfortunately didn't include killing Blunt in his office.

Yassen sat and watched an agent leave as another enters until at half six it happens. The thing that he didn't want to happen but secretly wished would. It made Yassen's mood drop and his mind shift. Alex Rider stepped into Blunt's office.

If anyone had been there they would have felt the temperature drop, seen the clear change that passed through Yassen, seen his posture straighten, his face lose all it's emotion and his pale blue eyes harden making them look darker.

This was the man that could stand and watch as hundreds died. This was the man that could shot someone in the head at point blank range. This was the man that could kill in cold blood. This was the man that was going to destroy Alan Blunt once and of all.

**YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX**


	6. Change

**YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX**

Alex use to be amazed at how many moods Blunt could draw out of him but apparently Blunt didn't hold a candle to Ice and it was becoming absurd.

Alex had started the day feeling safe but determined, he had then become uneasy and by the time class had started he was preoccupied and tired. Then he noticed that he wasn't being watched and had started to feel nervous and jumpy. By the end of the day all thoughts of sleep were gone and all he could think about was 'where was Ice?' and it had started to make him panic but now all Alex could feel was anger.

He knows he isn't really thinking logically, how can he be? But having been feeling protected and watched-out-for for the last week feeling alone and isolated felt wrong.

The week had started to make him feel normal in a weird kind of way and by the time he had come to accept that Ice was the reason everything changed again and he was sick of it. Sick of everything always changing, sick of always having to adapt in a world that he never even wanted. The problem was that it wasn't just Blunt anymore that was agitating him it was little stuff like Tom's belief that being a spy was cool and the teachers looking at him like he was a lost cause. The other pupils looking at him like he was a criminal and his 'friends' asking him if he was going to be in tomorrow and it was all made worse by all the lies that were piling up in his head.

Now that Ice wasn't there it was just too much and he was fed-up of it.

MI6 had arranged for Alex to get PT four times a week but since he was almost back to full health this was going to be his last week of 'classes' which no doute meant that They would want to send him on another mission again and with Alex's fired up state that thought was enough to send him cycling full throttle right to the Bank, his rage fuelling him and while he was riding a plan started to form in Alex's head.

Alex thought it was a stupid idea really but he was too annoyed to care. While in detention he mulled a few things over and Alex figured that if Ice knew what he was doing then MI6 must have some record of him.

Alex needed to find out who Ice was and get this mess sorted out. Even if they won't let him look through the record then at least... at least what? Alex chided himself he WAS going to see those files whether Blunt liked it or not.

**YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX**

Alex reached the bank then dumped his bike outside, walked into the dull lobby and up to the receptionist cutting whatever she was about to say right off before calmly looking her right in the eye.

"Here's what's going to happen. You are going to call Blunt and inform him that AGENT Rider is here to see him immediately and is on his way up." Alex turned and went straight into the elevator and pressed the button for the 16th floor encoring the receptionist's protests.

If nothing else it would be interesting to see Blunts reaction after calling himself an agent and Alex thought that for that next while it wouldn't be so bad if Blunt was the one off balance especially so that it would help get him to Ice's file. Alex figured that even MI6 wouldn't send him on a mission if he wasn't full healthy which meant he probably had about a week before things started to go bad to find Ice's file and...meet him or something.

The elevator binged open and Alex walked slowly down to room 1605 then took a relaxing breath before walking in to the lion's den.

**YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX YASSEN ALEX**

Alan watched as his best asset walk into the room and sit self-assuredly on the seat in fort of his desk, Jones shifted uncomftably.

Alex's eyes were smirking at him but his face gave nothing away, his body language wasn't giving anything away ether, there wasn't anything about him that gave anything away.


End file.
